The present invention relates to a device including a body having a folded appendage which is to be deployed upon acceleration of the body. The invention is particularly useful with respect to missiles or other forms of aircraft or seacraft having one or more wings, fins, vanes or the like, which are normally folded on the body but which are to be unfolded to a deployed condition upon acceleration of the body. The invention is therefore described below with respect to such an application, but it will be appreciated that the invention could also advantageously be used in other applications as well, e.g., for deploying antenna systems, solar collector panels, etc., in spacecraft.
Missiles are conventionally housed in canisters and frequently include foldable wings which are folded in order to accommodate the missile within the canister. In the conventional foldable wing construction, the wing is pivotally mounted from a folded, non-operative, position while the missile is in the canister, to an extended or operative position after the missile leaves the canister. Such a construction permits the use of wings having relatively large wing spans to be accommodated in relatively small canisters.